OS: Désir
by allylicity
Summary: Quelques temps après l'explosion de Lian Liu, Felicity se rend compte de son désir d'avoir un enfant.


**OS :Désir (Arrow Fanfic)**

 **Quelques temps après l'explosion de Lian Liu, Felicity se rend compte de son désir d'avoir un enfant.**

 **Chers lecteurs me voilà avec un OS tout mignon.**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

 **Melissa : merci pour tout tes reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir.**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

Felicity quittait la chambre d'hôpital de son amie Lily, ancienne collège à Queen Consolidted avec qui elle gardait des liens très fort.

Lily venait d'accoucher d'une petite fille prénommée Ivy. Et on ne sait pourquoi la jeune informaticienne en fut bouleversée. Sur le trajet du retour qu'elle fit à pied, la belle blonde ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant une boutique de vêtement de bébé. Des petits bodys si craquants, des gigoteuses… Felicity sentit un sentiment nouveau l'envahir, mais elle ne sut pas tout de suite l'identifier.

C'est donc la tête ailleurs qu'elle rejoint le repère. La soirée était plutôt calme, il n'y avait que la moitié de l'équipe. René et Dinah patrouillaient, John venait juste d'arriver pour voir si tout se passer bien. Felicity sursauta à la voix de John à côté d'elle.

« _Salut, excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver._

La soirée continua à se passer calmement, si calmement que Felicity continuait à être ailleurs et se mit à contempler la photo qu'elle avait prise d'Ivy quelques heures plus tôt. John vit la photo :

 _\- Oh, à qui est cette princesse ?_ demanda John avec un petit sourire.

 _\- Lily, tu sais mon amie comptable de QC._

 _\- Ah oui, elle est maman alors !_

 _\- Et oui._

En voyant la petite mine de Felicity, John demanda :

 _\- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien._

La jeune femme soupira.

 _\- Non c'est juste que… Lily et moi on a le même âge, plein d'amies à moi ont eu un bébé ces dernières années et…_

 _\- Tu te sens à la traine ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas John. Quand j'ai vu ce bébé, ça m'a chamboulé. Je me suis même arrêter devant une boutique après l'hôpital. On a vu tellement d'horreur en si peu de temps que voir ce bébé, cette nouvelle vie, ça m'a fait quelque chose._

John sourit. Il comprit d'un coup le désir de Felicity.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Non rien,_ se rattrapa John _. Tu es jeune et tu seras une maman formidable._

 _\- Pour ça il faudrait que je mette en route un petit bout de chou… enfin bref, laisse tomber, ça m'aura passé demain. »_

* * *

Sauf que le lendemain et les semaines suivantes, Felicity cogitait encore. Elle se maquillait devant la glace et se dit soudainement à haute voix : _Fel tu es vraiment stupide !_

Pourquoi pensait-elle à ça maintenant ! Ces derniers mois semblaient enfin rentrés dans l'ordre. Depuis l'île, la jeune femme avait essayé de se reconstruire psychologiquement. Malcolm, Nyssa et Samantha avait perdu la vie là-bas, et c'est grâce à Slade que tout le monde put s'en sortir.

Ses cauchemars, très forts au début, s'atténuaient tout juste.

Le plus difficile était de laisser Oliver un peu tranquille pour qu'il tisse des liens avec son fils William, dont Samantha lui a laissé la garde en cas de problème grave. Depuis leur retour, Oliver n'avait pas eu une seule minute à consacrer à l'équipe ou à elle. Pourtant ils devaient essayer de discuter de leur avenir.

Felicity réalisait depuis peu qu'elle aimait toujours Oliver et que c'était réciproque. Mais comment faire s'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir pour l'instant ?! Ce temps séparé était dur pour l'informaticienne, d'autant plus qu'elle voudrait enfin avoir une vie calme, posée. Pouvoir faire des projets…

Seulement, sa prochaine discussion avec Oliver ne l'aiderait pas.

* * *

« _Ecoute, avec William, les choses commencent à s'améliorer, et pour l'instant, il n'est pas prêt à faire rentrer quelqu'un dans notre vie…_

 _\- Notre vie !_ lâcha Felicity abasourdie. _Tu t'entends parler ?_ _Et nous dans tout ça ?!_

 _\- Crois-moi, j'aimerais que les choses soient différentes mais j'ai d'autres priorités._

Ces mots-là, Oliver les regretta dès qu'il les sorti.

 _\- Feli…_

 _\- Non ! Oliver j'ai compris. J'ai besoin de faire ma vie un peu de mon côté, donc je ne serais pas souvent au repère. Curtis fera bien le job…_

 _\- Felicity ne pars pas,_ demanda l'archer comme une supplique, sentant ce qu'il allait perdre.

La jeune femme se retourna, les yeux brillant de larmes.

 _\- Après l'explosion, les choses sont devenues claires pour moi. La vie est courte et j'ai envie de pleins de choses que tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner en ce moment. Et crois-moi, c'est difficile pour moi de te dire ça parce que tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort que toi._

 _\- S'il te plait Felicity, donne-moi encore un peu de temps et on sera ensemble._

La belle blonde fixa d'un air las le jeune homme :

 _\- J'en ai assez d'attendre »._

Et sur ce, elle s'en allait, pleurant tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Elle venait de dire au revoir à l'homme auquel elle tenait le plus mais il fallait qu'elle accomplisse ses rêves, ses désirs. Le temps l'aiderait à guérir et à construire quelque chose.

* * *

Quatre mois avaient passés, et Felicity était sur le point d'accomplir son désir : avoir un bébé. Elle avait parlé de sa décision à John la semaine dernière, et il était tout simplement hors de lui. Des détails de la conversation lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _« Tu es complétement folle ! Recourir à l'insémination artificielle ?!_

 _\- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire ? Pleins de femmes y ont recours…_

 _\- Et Oliver ? Tu y as pensé ?!_

 _\- Oliver et moi c'est terminé. Nous avons des priorités différents…_

 _\- Oliver t'aime ! Alors oui en ce moment il s'occupe de William mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il…_

 _\- Laisse tomber John. Oliver et moi on a donné et ça a été un désastre. Ça allait s'arranger entre nous mais il y a William. Et j'en ai marre d'attendre. Attendre jusqu'à quand ?! Jusqu'au prochain Adrian Chase psychopathe ?! Jusqu'à la prochaine attaque en ville ?! Non John. J'en ai finis de tout ça. Je veux construire quelque chose._

 _\- En ayant un bébé ?_

 _\- Oui tout à fait. J'ai l'âge idéal, un travail stable et une maison où l'élever…_

 _\- Et l'équipe dans tout ça ?_

 _\- L'équipe ? Avec Slade, Curtis et le reste de la bande depuis que je suis partie, vous vous débrouiller bien. C'est fini pour moi Digg. Il est temps que je goûte au bonheur._

Ce dernier argument, John ne le réfuta pas.

 _\- Il va falloir que tu l'annonces à Oliver…_

 _\- Je le ferais quand les choses seront déjà bien avancées._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_ me demanda John de plus en plus inquiet.

Felicity détourna le regard. John ouvrit de grands yeux :

 _\- Quoi ?! Tu es ? Tu es déjà…_

 _\- Non pas encore mais c'est pour bientôt…et ça ne te regarde pas. J'en ai marre de devoir me justifier. »_

La jeune femme tourna les talons. La discussion avait assez duré et elle avait encore pleins de choses à faire avant la semaine prochaine, semaine où elle ferait faire l'insémination.

Ce n'était pas une décision qui avait été prise à la légère. Felicity voulait fonder une famille maintenant, et comme Oliver ne semblait pas disposé à lui faire ce cadeau, elle se dit qu'elle le ferait toute seule.

De nombreuses fois elle avait voulu répondre aux appels d'Oliver, et elle-même prenait le téléphone pour l'appeler… mais il avait sa vie avec William désormais, elle n'y avait plus sa place. Il était temps d'aller de l'avant.

* * *

Le jour avant l'insémination de l'informaticienne, Oliver était en train de faire faire ses devoirs à William lorsque John vint le voir à son appartement récemment acheté. Vu la tête de son ami, Oliver compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils se mirent à l'écart de William et discutèrent :

« _Oliver j'ai quelque chose à te dire sur Felicity, le temps presse._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elle va bien ?!_ demanda un Oliver inquiet.

 _\- Oui elle va bien._ _Ecoute il y a quelques jours Felicity m'a parlé d'un « projet » qu'elle avait…_

 _\- Un projet ? Ok…_ répliqua l'archer, perdu.

John poursuivit ses explications face à un Oliver de plus en plus inquiet.

 _\- Une insémination artificielle ?! Mais pourquoi ?!_

 _\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait marre d'attendre et qu'elle voulait goûter au bonheur. C'est sérieux Oliver. Le rendez-vous est pris. J'ai fait des recherches._

L'archer se prit la tête dans les mains puis regarda John :

 _\- Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit ?_

 _\- Elle disait que tu avais d'autres priorités et que tu avais William…_

 _\- Mais je serais prêt à tout pour elle !_

 _\- Je sais mon frère, mais là ce désir d'enfant est vraiment présent. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'aimait mais que tu ne pouvais pas lui donner ce cadeau, alors elle veut faire ce bébé seule._

 _\- Ok… il faut que je la vois…_

 _\- Le souci c'est pour ça que je suis venu dès que j'ai su, Felicity fait cette insémination à Chicago dans quelques heures, il faut se dépêcher si tu veux avoir une chance de la dissuader de faire cette bêtise, toi elle t'écoutera._

 _\- Tu es sûr ?_

 _\- Certains Oliver. Lyla gardera William le temps que tu partes. »_

Oliver se dépêcha de réunir quelques affaires et de prévenir son jet de son départ. Pendant tout le trajet il priait pour que ça ne soit pas trop tard.

* * *

Felicity était dans la salle d'examen. Dans quelques minutes, elle se ferait inséminé et espérait être enceinte du premier coup, le docteur étai confiant. Bien sûr, elle avait quelques craintes mais elle se disait qu'après ça, ça serait du bonheur.

 _« Laissez-moi passer ! Je vois la voir ! Je dois voir Felicity Smoak !_

La jeune femme croyait rêver et se mit à se dire qu'elle était folle d'entendre la voix d'Oliver dans le couloir. Felicity eut une pointe dans le cœur en se disant que les choses auraient pu être différentes… La porte s'ouvrit à la volée : Oliver apparut, bientôt suivit des infirmières et d'un type de la sécurité. Felicity ouvrit de grands yeux.

 _\- Felicity dieu merci tu es là !_ s'exclama un Oliver à bout de souffle.

 _\- Monsieur vous n'êtes pas autorisé à être là…_ dit timidement une des infirmières.

 _\- Suivez-nous,_ ordonna le type de la sécurité.

 _\- Oliver…mais…comment tu as… qu'est-ce que tu fais là_ ?! demanda la jeune femme en cachant son corps avec sa blouse du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'adressa au personnel : _c'est bon, il peut rester._

Tout le monde les laissa seuls. Oliver s'empressa de tenir la main de la jeune femme. Il avait l'air d'un fou.

 _\- Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça !_

 _\- Oliver c'est ma décisi…_

 _\- Pitié ne le fais pas. Je t'aime et je suis prêt à tout pour toi ! Si tu as un enfant d'un autre je ne le supporterai pas. Je t'aime comme un fou._ Dit l'archer avant de se mettre à genou.

L'informaticienne était sous le choc de voir Oliver aussi désespéré.

 _\- Oliver, tu as William maintenant, une autre vie…_

 _\- William et toi vous êtes ma vie. Ces derniers temps j'ai consacré mon temps à mon fils et quand je t'ai dit que c'était ma priorité, il l'est toujours…Mais toi aussi. Je parle beaucoup de toi à William depuis notre dernière conversation et il a hâte de te rencontrer._

 _\- Oliver ça n'a pas été une décision prise à la légère. Je veux construire quelque chose, je veux une famille…_

Le jeune homme sortit un écrin de sa poche et dévoila une bague en or blanc avec un diamant, sobre, belle.

 _\- Felicity je veux tout ça avec toi et je veux que tu fasses partie de nos vies à William et moi. Je veux qu'on ait pleins d'enfants. S'il le faut je raccrocherai mon costume de Green Arrow, je ferais tout pour toi. Je t'aime plus que ma vie…_

Oliver fut arrêter par le baiser enflammé et plein de larmes de joie de la jeune femme.

 _\- Tu es sûr de vouloir tout ça ?_ demanda une Felicity chamboulée mais heureuse.

 _\- A 100%. »_

Après avoir passé la bague au doigt de Felicity, les amoureux partirent de la clinique.

* * *

A partir de là, les choses allèrent vite pour eux. Oliver présenta Felicity à William et après quelques jours, la jeune femme emménagea avec eux. William adorait Felicity et vice versa.

A peine quelques semaines et le couple se mariait entouré de la famille et des amis. La fête dura jusqu'au bout de la nuit, tout le monde était tellement content pour eux. Enfin le bonheur était là.

Et deux mois après le mariage, Felicity eut ce qu'elle désirait.

Elle dévala les escaliers tout joyeuse et sauta dans les bras de son mari un peu surpris :

« _Ça va chérie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il…_

 _\- Je suis enceinte ! On va avoir un bébé ! »_ s'exclama la jeune femme rayonnante.

Oliver fit tournoyer sa femme dans ses bras, ivre de joie.

Et sept mois plus tard venait au monde Elizabeth Addison Queen.


End file.
